


2nd Quarter Quell Announcement

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Abernathy family listens to the announcement of the Second Quarter Quell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2nd Quarter Quell Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

15 year old Haymitch Abernathy was sitting with his mother and eleven year old brother to watch the mandatory viewing about the Quarter Quell.

He held his mother’s hand. “Mom, you were fourteen during the last Quell. Do you think they’re going to do the same thing?

She shook her head. “Unlikely Sweetheart. 

“What did they do? Garrett asked.

Haymitch looked at his brother. “They made the District select the Tributes themselves no reaping bowl.

“How did they do that? Garrett asked.

“Here in 12 we put the names of all the seventeen and eighteen year olds and voted. It was horrible but it was a free year for me..

The anthem began and they sat obediently in front of the television while President Snow announced that there would be forty eight tributes this year. Four from every district, two boys and two girls.

Garrett started to cry. His mother reached to comfort him but it was her oldest son she was worried about. Haymitch stood up and walked to the other side of the couch to talk to his brother.

He rubbed his brother‘s back. “Buddy, it’s going to be fine. You still have only one entry. You’re going to be fine. Nothing is going to happen to you.

Garrett was sobbing. “Haymitch, you’ll have so many entries.

“A lot of kids in the Seam have more. My girlfriend Shanna has more than me.

“What if you and Shanna are picked? Garrett asked. “What if you and me are picked?

He shook his brother hard. “Garrett, that’s not going to happen. Don’t even think of something like that.

“But Haymitch it could happen…

Their mother interrupted. “Listen to your brother. Nothing like that is going to happen.

“Mom…

“Garrett don’t think the worst. The viewing is over. I’m going to heat up dinner.

“I’m not hungry. Garrett said. “I’m going to bed.

Haymitch sighed. “Garrett you’re just going to wake up hungry and…

“Let him go.” His mother said. She warmed up the soup and they listened to Garrett cry himself to sleep. She gave Haymitch a bowl and said.

“Let’s talk about options.”

“Options?” Haymitch asked.

“You’re not sixteen yet. Your birthday is a month before the Reaping. What if you refuse to take any tessarae this year?

“Mom, that’s not an option.

“Haymitch, we made due when you father died.

“We didn’t make due Mom. We almost starved. 

“The three of us survived.

“At what cost? Garrett is seven inches shorter than me.

“He’s also four years younger.

He whispered. “Mom…He didn’t have enough to eat when he was five, six and seven. I’m not blaming you. It’s just the truth. I’m not going to have him get weak and sick.

“Haymitch, we could make it.

“How?

“I could start dating a Peacekeeper.

“Mom,….No.

“Haymitch….it would be okay, just for a year.

“Mom……Dad was an abuser. You don’t need another one and I don’t want that kind of guy around Garrett.

“Haymitch…you can control Garrett so he doesn’t get in the way.

“I can but….I don’t want you to have to go through that.

“I would do it for you.

“I know but…..don’t…it’s unlikely I’ll get reaped.

His mother chewed her lip. “There are two other options.

“What?

“Garrett takes the Tessarae for all of us this year only. He would have four entries and you would have five.

“Mom…..we can’t ask him to do that. He’s a little kid.

“Lots of families make the younger ones take it the first year.

“Not ours.” Haymitch said firmly.

His mother’s eyes were watery. “Okay how about you take your own Tessarae and Garrett takes his own. You don’t get it for me. Garrett only has two entries and it reduces yours by half.

“Mom. I’m not going to let you starve.

“Haymitch…it’s a good plan.

“Mom….I know what you’re doing. I can’t look at myself and put Garrett at risk. What kind of man would that make me? I’ll tell you. It would make me my father and I’m better than that.

She kissed her son. She wished she could protect her children better. All she could do was hope for the best.


End file.
